walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Brent Bernhard
TheLethalWeapon is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 4, 2013. ---- Brent Bernhard is a stuntman and actor on The Walking Dead. He has appeared on the show several times, most notably as the criminal who shot Rick Grimes. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you come to work on The Walking Dead? I heard about the show while it was still in development and sent my information to the casting department and stunt coordinator. After a week or so I was contacted by production and told I had a stunt actor roll playing a bad guy in the pilot episode. TWD Wiki: How would you describe the work environment and set on The Walking Dead? The work environment is amazing. Everyone works well together and acts like a giant dysfunctional family. TWD Wiki: How did you feel while working on the set? It is always exciting and fun on set. The actors tend to stay in character, the zombies and set dec looks incredibly real. You can really start to feel like you are living out the real Walking Dead. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting stories from your time on set? Too many to list. There is never a dull moment. TWD Wiki: Did your character have a name or a backstory? If not did you make one up for yourself? My character was never given a real name so I believe I was listed as GTO Bad Guy #3 / Rick shooter. The back story was that we were fleeing the scene of a robbery but that was all the details given. TWD Wiki: Do you have any theories on what happened to your character after the outbreak? People mentioned the GTO bad guys possibly reappearing as zombies towards the end of season one but nothing ever came of it. My theory is that since none of us ended up with a head shot, we must now be walkers roaming around the Georgia woods. TWD Wiki: Was there any more to the scene that didn’t make it past post-production? They knew exactly what they wanted and used everything we filmed. TWD Wiki: In what ways have you returned to the show? I have returned to the show many times since as different zombies. Most recently I was killed by Maggie (Lauren Cohan) when they first enter the prison and a few episodes later I get killed by Andrea (Laurie Holden) right outside of Woodbury. TWD Wiki: Are you working on anything right now? I recently worked on The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and a few TV shows. A few more projects in the works. TWD Wiki: Do you still watch the show or read the comics? I still watch the show and am a big fan. Season three has been very interesting and exciting. It has been a honor to be a part of The Walking Dead family. TWD Wiki: On the behalf of The Walking Dead Wiki, I want to say thank you. Best of luck to you in the future. Thanks for the support!! Category:Interviews